vrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight Swordfag
"Do not fret, fair maidens, for Ser Swordfag of Swordfag, blade of the north and knight of the realm is here to release you of your daily torments." Swordfag is a adventuring knight belonging to the minor house of "Swordfag" located at the north of Valveria, in Fort Swordfag (I love repeating words!). He usually acts as the Party Leader in many adventures. In combat, he is the first to strike and usually the last to fall. Known to be an avid collector of swords of all kinds, he also delights in the act of saving "Fair Maidens", as he calls them. Last time he checked, he was at number #4001. He only was rewarded by number #3027, Violet. Some suspect that he is a furfaggot has strange preferences due to his relationship with her. His weapon of choice is always a sword. He fights with grace and speed - whenever possible. If not, he'll gladly just wail away at something with an ultramassive greatsword, really. Adventure Summary Swordfag is a hero that has partaken in dozens of adventures, he is the estabilished leader of many adventuring groups, also being renowed for his hilariously low rolls combat maneuvers, and OP Equipment his quick-thinking nature. Two dragons are known to have been slain by his party his hand. He was once raised to the status of a Lord, but Krunk crushed the king that did so a few minutes later, because he didn't give Krunk any food, so Swordfag went back to his knightly ways. One of his main objectives, apart from saving FAIR MAIDENS, is to find the fabled (not really) Blade of Swordfag, a lost heirloom of his house. Notable Feats -Once was attacked by a party member who wanted to betray everyone for gold. He banished the betrayer's spirit by conjuring the very spirits of the house of Swordfag somehow, and hitting him hard with his sword. Really hard. That also revived a dead party member, for whichever reason -Was CONTENT REDACTED DUE TO OBSCENITY -Watched the legendary fight between Wrestler Organ and Holk Hugan. At the climax of the battle, he cheered the gnome on so hard, he bent reality by giving the chair Organ was wielding the power of the sun. T he strike killed Hugan instantly. -After being involved in a fight between party members, Swordfag assaulted one of them with his sword. However, he accidentally slashed it too fast and everywhere, wiping out the already ragged and injuried party. He then proceeded to carry on a road until he found a ragged female pyromancer, of which he accidentally used as a meatshield against a divine mace. It did not work quite well. -Was poisoned severely while fighting two dragons. Nevertheless, he was saved when the dragons were distracted by a charm potion. The poisoner proceeded to attempt to finish the Knight off, when Swordfag'' "accidentally"'' facestabbed his agressor while moving away. He swears he did it on purpose. -Once acquired a legendary mithril-edged magical longsword - a blade which could cut fire in half, as a reward for helping a blacksmith achieve revenge against a group of bandits. He then lost it while renovating his home. He has been looking for it under his drawers ever since. -Talked his way through an entire adventure once, appeasing Knights, Lords and Kings. Not that it mattered much, as he ended up being betrayed in the end, and the party was forced to fight a score of twenty armed men in the throne room. Luckily, they emerged victorious. Swordfag claims the armed men walked in by accident. Quoting the Knight, "They were just looking for the bathroom." -Was stabbed by a massive greatsword. Then proceeded to pull out said greatsword and stab the one who caused him the injury in the first place before dying a heroic death. He was returned to the world of the living after reaching Brohalla, as Brolaire did not like his helmet. -Took a spear 2 da knee xdxddxdx -Somehow survived being crippled and ambushed by two party members who wanted to sell fair maiden number #3027 to slavery, and proceeded to beat the shit out of one of them, while the other one accidentally bound himself. -As an enchanted sword, worked in conjunction with Trogg to unleash the lowest roll in /v/RP history - a minus thirty three (It's not the lowest anymore!). Such a roll completely eliminated an extremely tough boss at nearly full health in one stroke. -Saved a fair maiden from being abused by vile ruffians by executing a combinated attack with a paladin, in which his sword was infused with HOLY MIGHT. The Knight wiped out all the agressors in one spin. -Wiped out an entire airship crew by using a cannon to fire a sword at them. Somehow, one shot was enough. -After losing his entire left arm, charmed a flying shark, made it spit his arm back out and trained it as his trusty steed. -After losing his entire left arm -AGAIN-, threw a pebble infused with the power of Gaia itself at a necromancer which was the BBEG of the story, one-shotting him, and transforming him into a smoothie. -Busted the freshest moves in Vearpi, becoming the king of DDR after performing live in the forest of solitude. Afterwards, he proved his dancing skills once again, outdancing a Lich and earning "MAD RESPECKTS". -Once became possessed by an ANCIENT EVIL and rolled a -48 for a Dildonova. A long, seven minute cutscene may or may have not happened after that. -Killed P'kar, an abyssal fueled by pure rage, after getting his (Literal) ass burned. -Coordinated a sucessful attack with only his summon, Wheel Skeleton, to take down three airships that were assaulting Fort Swordfag. -During Halloween, became the cutest fucking thing ever to grace the land of Vearpi, winning several contests and avoiding even the minor of wounds with the use of his cuteness. -Owner of the longest character page on the /v/RP Wikia. Seriously. Category:Heroes